


A picture for a waffle

by otakuvoc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, One Shot, Waffles, iwaizumi is a great friend change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuvoc/pseuds/otakuvoc
Summary: Betrayal from the one person you trust more than anyone, more than anything, is painful. That’s what Koushi learned from that one picture. One picture which could possibly change his whole life.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	A picture for a waffle

Koushi stretched out his arms over his head, sore and now wide awake. He hadn't thought about continuing volleyball after high school, but since he had applied, and got accepted, into the same college as Daichi, Koushi was very glad to have gotten swept off his feet. Quite literally. He glanced next to him to the sleeping mass that was his boyfriend. 

"Daichi! Wake up, we have class in an hour!"

He received as an answer a soft groan and an incomprehensible mumble.

"Come on sleepy head, getting laid has never stopped you before, don't start now. It's Friday, last day of the week, love, you can do it." The ash-haired male rolled his lover off the bed.

"Oh shut up, don't go acting like you weren't the one begging yesterday." Daichi sat up and looked at his roommate, best friend and boyfriend. All the same person, might he add.

Koushi's face turned bright red and he didn't reply.

"Oh how the tables have turned." Daichi chuckled and walked to the bathroom for his morning shower. 

Smirking to himself, Koushi listened as the sound of running water drifted to his ears. He silently slipped in the bathroom and took off his clothes. 

Daichi barely jumped when he felt hands dropping on his hips. He simply smiled and turned around, wrapping his arms around Koushi's waist. The brunet stared into his boyfriend's eyes as hands roamed up his arms to settle around his neck.

"You know, if you wanted to join me, you could've just asked." 

"But it's a lot better this way." Koushi flashed a toothy grin.

Daichi leaned towards him and softly brushed their lips together, ignoring the warm water running down their bodies.

The setter brought his lover even closer to him and deepened the kiss, one of his hands rediscovering Daichi's body. 

Another hand gripped Koushi's wrist just when he was getting dangerously low. 

"As much as I would love this, we have class in less than an hour." He stole his boyfriend's previous words.

Koushi snorted and both cleaned each other fairly quickly to get ready for their lesson.

He half-listened during his first period. It wasn't that he didn't want to listen to the teacher, but Koushi already read and analyzed the text the teacher was talking about and, well, there was a slight distraction to his left. 

It was the only class he had with his boyfriend, a Japanese literature option class, that neither of them actually needed for their program but that they took together for no reason whatsoever. 

Koushi was very concentrated at studying the brunet's facial features, who was in his turn concentrated at taking in note the few things he had missed from the previous class. He felt his heart threatening to burst out of his rib cage. Never before had the older been so in love. Never before had he felt like he wanted to be protected and be held close by someone. Daichi's sharp facial structure, his large shoulders, defined abs and strong thighs, everything about him from head to toe got Koushi's stomach to act up, got the young man all hot and bothered simply by existing in the same room. His eyes lingered on his boyfriend's muscular thighs, which showed that he had been practicing volleyball for quite long. Oh how Koushi wished to be crushed by those thighs, but, well, he wasn't about to say that out loud, since he found such thoughts somewhat embarrassing. 

Daichi bit his lip in concentration as the teacher moved on to another subject, making Koushi's heart do a triple backflip. It was the simple expressions on his flawless face that made him fall more and more in love every second. The way his brows would furrow when he misunderstood something, or the way a small smirk appeared on his face when Daichi was teasing. Even the simple soft smiles he would receive when they cuddled made his whole being burn with adoration. 

Koushi could say that he trusted Daichi more than anyone else. He trusted him with his life. He trusted him to the point where he knew that he could put him back in his place when the brunet got slightly too intense. He trusted him to the point where he knew he could close his eyes and let himself fall, without making contact with the ground, because Daichi would be there to catch him. 

To say that he loved him was somewhat of an understatement. He kept analyzing his boyfriend's features, instead of the new text the teacher was monotonously talking about. He only noticed that their class was over when Daichi started picking up his things and softly nudged him in the ribs. 

"Come on, cutie. I know you like looking at me, but you have two other classes today." 

Koushi reluctantly got up and kissed his boyfriend goodbye before heading to his next class.

Koushi went through his day in a half-daze, sometime listening to the teacher and sometime zoning out to think about the one person he loved more than anyone. It usually happened any time they had sex. The next day, he would be extremely unfocused and spend a lot of time thinking about his partner.

When he stepped back into his dorm, Koushi immediately went to his desk to start working on his homework. It wasn't much and it was due in a few days, but he didn't like piling up work and procrastination was his worse enemy.

It was why, when Daichi came back to their place announcing that they were invited to a party that night, Koushi politely declined. He knew he could spend one night alone with his homework and he knew that his boyfriend needed the time to relax and have fun.

He focused on his work until he was completely done, glancing at the clock. It wasn't even 9 PM. He made himself a snack, as he hadn't eaten dinner, and plopped down in front of the tv, putting on some YouTube. It was around midnight that his phone buzzed. He didn't want to pick it up at first, because it was out of his reach and he would have to get up to check his messages, but then he realized it might be Daichi or someone who needed help. 

When he read the message, he realized he would've rather not seen it. For a few minutes he stayed immobile, staring at his phone. Then he broke. His phone fell to the floor in a dull thump and tears streamed down his face as he dropped back onto the couch, staring at the ceiling. It hurt. Everything hurt. He knew he should ask him, just to make sure, but the betrayal stabbed in his chest way to painfully. He choked out a sob, pulling himself in a ball. He didn't know how long he stayed like this, but he was still crying when the door opened. He instinctively turned his back to the door. Koushi knew that there stood his boyfriend, if he could even call him that anymore, and the knowledge that the one person he trusted more than anyone kissing someone else brought out another choked sobbed from his throat. Almost immediately, Daichi stumbled to his side. 

"Koushi? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Don't call me that. And go brush your teeth and sleep. You reek of alcohol." He murmured, turning away. He always hated the smell of alcohol when he wasn't also drunk.

Sure, he wanted explanations, but what he wanted even more in that moment was to be left alone, so that he could calm down and keep a logical mind. 

Daichi seemed to understand, even through his drunken haze, that trying to pry more from his lover was useless. He went to brush his teeth and dropped on his bed, asleep before his head even touched the pillow. 

Meanwhile, Koushi barely slept. He stayed on the couch all night, alternating between phases of shallow sleep and being awake. He left at 8 AM the next morning, after leaving an Advil and a glass of water on the bedside table. 

He walked around for a few hours until he thought it was decent to text someone. He needed to talk, but he couldn't face Daichi just yet. Koushi pulled out his phone and called the only person he thought wouldn't have gotten wasted the day before and who was probably up at that hour. 

"Suga-san? What's up?" Iwaizumi answered after the second ring. 

"Think you could meet me at the gym? I need to change my mind for a bit." He simply said.

After hearing the other's agreement, Koushi headed for the campus's gym. He knew Iwaizumi was a responsible person who would be able to give him reasonable and logical advice. 

The two practiced until Koushi dropped on the ground, completely exhausted. He had let out all of his anger on the ball and only then remembered that he hadn't eaten at all that day. He took out his phone only to realize that it was almost 4 PM and that he had a lot of texts and missed calls from Daichi, Asahi, even Semi and Oikawa. He turned to Iwaizumi.

"If your boyfriend texted you, could you not tell him that I'm here?" He mumbled as his stomach growled.

"Sure." Iwaizumi waited a second but got no other comment, so he continued. "Did you sleep at all? Or eat? No offence, but you look terrible." 

"I slept a bit, I think. I'm hungry."

"Let's go get you some food. I don't know what happened, but you're clearly upset and not taking care of yourself won't fix anything." The spiker got up and packed his things, waiting for Koushi to do the same.

He pondered on his friend's words as they walked to the Subway close to their campus. He understood how right he had been to go to Iwaizumi. He had offered logical explanation as to why he shouldn't stop eating. It wouldn't fix anything to just sulk around for days on end. He also really appreciated how his friend didn't pressure him to talk about what was wrong. Maybe people had seen the photo and Iwaizumi already knew, but in any case, he wasn't looking at him pitifully and was simply helping him out. 

Koushi didn't say much until he was done eating his sandwich. Then, he tried to find where to start.

"He... he cheated on me. Or maybe he didn't. I don't know. I don't know the context of that image. I don't even remember it that well. I was shaken." Koushi looked down, playing with his fingers. He felt pathetic. Just trying to voice it out loud made him feel like a drama queen. 

"Can I see it?" Iwaizumi softly asked.

"See what? ... Oh the photo, yeah of course." He muttered, taking out his phone and unlocking it, handing it to the raven in front of him.

They both stayed silent for a few minutes as Iwaizumi looked at the picture. 

"He clearly didn't want that. You were probably too shocked, and with reason, to really analyze what he was doing, but his entire body posture screams that he's uncomfortable." 

At that, Koushi looked up, edging his friend to keep on going. Iwaizumi put the phone down between them.

"I know you probably don't want to look at it, but please bear with it until your mind is cleared. Look at his posture. He's stiff and uncomfortable. His hand is on her arm, yes, but it's not pulling her towards him, his palm is facing away, which means he was trying to make her move away. You can barely see his other arm, but it's limp at his side. It's not grabbing her, not pulling her closer. She pushed herself onto him, that's what I gather from looking at this." Iwaizumi pointed to parts and others of the picture as he spoke, Koushi's mind clearing up a little.

"I.. did you ever think of becoming a detective?" Was the only thing he managed to get out through his amazement.

"I'm majoring in criminal psychology, Suga-san. I want to be someone who can find motives to actions. If I can't figure out something as simple as why someone would cheat on another, then how could I understand why a murderer would kill." He shrugged.

"Oh, yeah that's right. I'm glad I came to you."

"Look at it this way. You guys are dating. He's kissed you in public, right? And when he did, did he become stiff and tried to push you away or did he caress your cheek? Well that's an example, obviously not everyone does that, but when you love someone, there are shows of affection that you will do, even subconsciously, when you're with them." Iwaizumi spoke in a calm but assured voice and it made Koushi's worries almost completely disappear.

"Oikawa-san sure is lucky to have someone like you." Koushi teased while wiggling his eyebrows.

Before Iwaizumi could reply, Koushi's phone started ringing again. He took a look at the caller ID, noticing it was Asahi. He hadn't shown a single sign of life for the entire day, so Koushi realized how worried they probably were.

"I should probably pick this up." He muttered as her swiped the screen and brought the phone to his ear.

Asahi was apparently with Daichi and Semi, at his apartment. He had apologized a few times, stating that he had things on his mind and promised to be back soon. Koushi and Iwaizumi left the restaurant and walked back to his place. Right before Koushi headed in, Iwaizumi warned him.

"Don't be brutal and don't get angry. It'll only lead to misunderstandings and communication is important for this sort of situation." 

Koushi smiled and thanked Iwaizumi before stepping inside of his apartment. Once he got in, Semi and Asahi almost lunged themselves at him.

"Did you have any idea how worried we were? You were practically dead for a whole day! I had to cancel my date with Kenjiro for this! Holy fuck, I'm glad you're ok and you haven't gotten kidnapped." Semi rambled on as soon as he closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry you had to cancel plans because of me. I had things on my mind but it's all okay now." Koushi smiled weakly. He could say it was okay, but the sight of Daichi in the corner of his eye still made his heart churn. 

"Well, I'm super relieved you're ok, but Noya's been bugging me to go help him study for finals so I'll get going." Asahi rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.

"And I've got to go make it up to a whiny bitch for cancelling plans even if my reason was totally valid." Semi chuckled as they both headed towards the door.

"Again, I'm sorry for keeping you guys from doing your stuff, it was selfish of me." Koushi apologized once more.

"Yeah, it was, but it's alright dude, all that's important is that you're fine." Semi threw a peace sign as the door closed behind him and Asahi.

Koushi slowly turned around to face Daichi, eyes glued to the ground.

"What the fuck, Suga? I barely remember when I got home yesterday and you weren't there at all when I woke up! It's almost 6 PM when you give the first sign that you're not fucking dead." Daichi spat out.

Koushi flinched when he realized his boyfriend had used his last name instead of his first. He knew he had been the one to tell him not to call him by his first name, but he felt like his heart, which he had spent all day carefully putting back together, just fell right back into tiny pieces.

"It's not that hard to just text and say 'I'm out right now, I'll be back later this evening.' Or something! And when you come back, what do I see? That you spent the whole fucking day with Iwaizumi. Not telling me a single thing!" His voice rose, barely under the level of a scream.

Koushi knew he had to stay calm. He knew that getting angry wasn't going to solve anything. Yet the fact that Daichi had the audacity to get jealous that he had spent the day with someone else, when it was his own damn fault and Koushi was simply trying to find a way to forgive him during that day, made his blood boil.

"Well, excuse me that I wasn't fucking happy that my own fucking boyfriend went to a party and that I got sent a photo of him kissing a fucking girl! Better even, one that had a crush on him since our high school days! Oh yeah, because you're definitely the fucking victim here Daichi, let me just fucking apologize when I went to a fucking friend to get help and know what to do, when I felt betrayed by the one person I thought wouldn't betray me! I'm fucking sorry that he helped me understand that I was panicking for no reason yet still validating my feelings for you! But no, you have to act like you have the fucking right to get jealous when, even if she's the one who kissed you, if you hadn't drunk so fucking much maybe you wouldn't have gotten in that situation. I was trying to get help to forgive you for fucks sake, Daichi, and you're acting like a fucking prick about it!" By the end Koushi was panting and he realized he had started crying somewhere during his speech. 

'So great for staying calm.'

Daichi seemed frozen in place. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even remember kissing anyone. He realized how rashly and unreasonably he had acted when his boyfriend was trying to find a way to forgive him. The simple thought of how much trust Koushi had in him made tears well up in his eyes as well. 

"I.. Can I see? The photo I mean. I... I was too drunk I don't remember anything until the moment Kuroo forced me to drink some water and helped me back to the apartment. I mean, I know it's not an excuse, I would just like to know how badly I fucked up. I don't think anything I could say could make it up to you right now. I was wrong. I was so wrong. I let feelings control me without thinking of what you might feel. That.. that wasn't nice of me. At all."

Koushi silently opened his phone, his tears drying up on his cheeks. As he handed Daichi his phone, he started speaking.

"I'm not right either, you know. I should have at least let you know I was alright. And it's not true, what you said. You, by saying you were wrong, by showing me you care, that's the best way you could make it up to me. I trust you too much Dai. Way too much. I don't want to ever let you go. That's why I tried to fix this as quickly as I could. I don't like it when we argue, even less when we fight. I'm sorry for disappearing like this. I wanted to make as much sense as I could when I spoke to you, but I guess that didn't work too well." 

"Michimiya. I never expected her to be the kind of person to do this. I mean, I'm gay, jeez, didn't she understand the first time I told her? And even if I was bi, I love you, god damn, I don't want her. I'm sorry, Kou, for being an asshole. That was unfair to you." As he spoke, Daichi stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"So we're okay?" Koushi sighed, his voice muffled by the fabric of Daichi's shirt.

"We're definitely okay." Daichi took his chin and brought their faces closer, pulling his boyfriend in a soft but passionate kiss. A kiss that screamed so many more apologies and needs to make it up to the other. 

They ended up in their bedroom, shirts discarded somewhere along the hallway. Daichi softly put his boyfriend down on their bed, kissing his neck and down his body.

"I love you so fucking much. I don't ever want to lose you." Koushi softly let out between moans. Daichi trailed kisses back up his body, stopping right next to his ear.

"Let's not let each other go, then." He whispered before pulling Koushi in a slow kiss, one that promised their love for one another.

"And, you know, if you could fucking crush me with your thighs, I'd be grateful." Koushi smirked once they pulled away, a sudden boldness overcoming him.

The next morning, Koushi woke up to his stomach grumbling. He looked next to him and realized that his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. It was unusual, since Daichi usually woke up pretty late and was a heavier sleeper than he was. He lazily walked out of their room to see something he wasn't expecting.

His boyfriend, shirtless, putting together two plates of waffles.

"Remind me to marry you." Koushi slumped down at the table as his lover placed the two plates and cups of coffee in front of them.

"If making waffles makes you want to marry me, I might have to do that more often."

**Author's Note:**

> This shit hurted to write. I was in a mood for angst and spat out over 3000 words when I wasn’t expecting to pass the 2000 but here we are anyway. Also, I really really want to eat waffles, if you haven’t noticed by the fact that waffles are mentioned in the title, the tags, the story and here too. This quarantine do be hitting me slowly but surely. 
> 
> Anyway, hope that wasn’t too sucky and that at least like three people liked it 😁


End file.
